Muse
by kire evoli
Summary: Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. ErikChristine pairing, slight Raoul-bashing;(kind of ruined his nice gentlemanly rep)
1. One: Forgetting

**Title:** Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks he's soooo cool.)  
**Rating: **PG-13 (just a guess here but most of my writing is never below that. Might it go higher? We'll see.)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and no matter how much it breaks my little heart to say this, I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera" or Erik or Christine or anyone else. But if I did... heh  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so when it looks like he's going to get some love, bah!  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes: **Okay, a friend of mine finally convinced me to put my work up here so whopee! First submission! This story will be longish, I never really fancied obnoxiously short stories so just keep checking back for new chapters. Well, I owe my courage to Rachel, I guess this story is kinda for our little Raoul-less PotO. Woot! Go us. Erikathon. XD

Muse: Chapter One

"Christine, darling?" Raoul had opened the door to her dressing chamber and strode in. Since they had been engaged he felt no need for barriers between them and he welcomed her into his own room as quickly as he entered hers.

The young brunette sat at her vanity dragging a soft bristled brush through her curls. She still wasn't accustomed to her fiancé's good mannered intrusions but she sat unmoved.

"I have a present for you!" The Vicomte cheered as he trotted over to her removing a velvet jewelry case from his coat pocket.

Christine placed the brush down and stood to greet her future husband with a smile. "A gift? For me? But why?"

"Must a man need an excuse to buy a gift for the woman he loves?" He counteracted as he turned Christine around and dangled a golden locket around her neck.

Gasping, Christine's fingers touched the locket in instant reaction. "It's beautiful! Heavens Raoul! Why ever did you…"

The Vicomte laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "Christine. There is no reason why I shouldn't shower you with beautiful gifts. I saw it and I simply had to buy it for you."

"Thank you. It's wonderful." She replied, moving over to the full length mirror that has always inhabited the room. The vanity mirror never did justice in her mind and she made an extra attempt to always use _that_ mirror when she was admiring herself. It had already been a few days since the turmoil in the labyrinth but she couldn't quite bring herself to forget it and she knew soon enough she would be the Countess of a man she always admired, living in a beautiful home, hopefully distant enough to snap the very last thread of frightening memories she had about the Populaire. Turning back to Raoul she smiled. "I love it. Does it open?" She questioned, fumbling with the latch and popping the locket open to reveal a picture of the man who owned her heart since childhood. "My father. Raoul where did you find this picture?"

"It was in a drawer of your dresser along with a few others." He began to pace around the room almost unsure of whether she liked the sentimental value of the locket or whether she was angry with him for invading her personal belongings. "I figured the photographs weren't being used and to be able to carry one around with you all the time would give it more meaning."

"Thoughtful gift then." She closed the locket and noticed that Raoul's peaceful composure came back.

"Have you finished packing?" Raoul began noticing the half filled suitcases spread throughout the room.

"Almost." Christine's smile faded as she picked up the brush and dropped it into the nearest suitcase. "I just need a few more minutes."

Raoul nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I will make sure the carriage is ready and I will send someone to help you with your bags." He smiled lovingly and departed before Christine could conjure up a response.

"Is this right?" She spoke out to no one. "I guess some memories are supposed to be forgotten. It's what I wanted isn't it? A beautiful life with the man I love, away from this mess. Just, I feel like I haven't properly said goodbye." She looked in the mirror and laughed. "Why am I talking to myself about such things?" Touching the glass she felt her heart beat in an awkward manor, almost as if it pained her to touch something that had to do with _him_. "One will always remember her muse, it's not something so easily forgotten."

"Miss Daaé, I am here to help with the removal of your luggage." Entered a young gloved and capped man.

"Oh, yes." She replied smiling at the man. "Those over there are already latched and ready. I just have these last few to close." Walking away from the mirror for the last time she latched the remaining few cases and put on her heavy cloak making sure that the locket was still in view. She reached for a suitcase but another gloved hand stopped her.

"Miss, let me take that. The Vicomte is waiting for you outside."

"Yes, thank you." She watched as the two men left the room with her belongings and she almost felt like crying. "So long I've been in the opera house, I never thought about what it would feel like to leave."

"You'll make plenty of new memories."

"Meg!?" Christine smiled as the blonde girl came through the door and greeted her with a friendly embrace.

"I'm going to miss you Christine. Promise you'll come back and visit?" Meg pleaded as she backed away enough to see her friend who was now even further on the edge of tears.

"I promise Meg. You must keep up on your ballet, I'll be coming to watch you now."

Meg smiled. "Yes, of course. Don't worry Christine, you're going to love being with the Vicomte. You'll have your own beautiful home, a new beautiful family, and a wonderful husband."

"You're right." Christine laughed, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "And I can always come back and visit."

Meg nodded. "You best be going. Raoul's been sitting in the carriage since it arrived nearly ten minutes ago." She gave her friend one more hug to reassure their promise and she fled the room with a cheerful wave. "Goodbye Christine! Come back to us soon!"

"Of course." She whispered as she turned and looked at the mirror again. She wanted to speak, she wanted to leave with one last prayer for that secret panel of glass but she couldn't find the words and so she left. Closing the door behind her she locked in all of her unwanted memories, locked in that life that she tried to keep hidden, locked in that man. From now she was to start anew she thought, walking quickly down the stairs to the front exit of the grand Populaire, as long as her heart would let her.


	2. Two: Rings

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 (just a guess here but nothing I write is ever really below that. Might go higher? We'll see.)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes: **Aero wont let my have my Nessarose fluff unless I constantly update Muse bah her!. Much love to all of my reviewers! You're all so wonderfully nice! I write chapter three for you now! It gets better from there! I promise! This 24 hours thing to update is incredibly annoying. I had to do this one all over again because I forgot a "not" where there should have been. ("not require so much privacy") its what it was supposed to have said but it was somewhere are midnight and I proofread really quickly. Hopefully this'll be fixed soon enough. Enjoy!

Muse: Chapter Two

Christine gracefully took her fiancé's hand as he helped her into the carriage.

Raoul nodded to the carriage driver and they took off along the cobblestone roadways. "Well angel, we're off to our new home."

"Our new life." She whispered, turning her head to take another glance at the place that had turned her whole life over.

"Is something wrong?" Raoul asked rather wearily, taking Christine's chin in his fingers and turning her to look at him. "You seem distant."

Christine smiled. "Do I? I'm sorry Raoul. I guess it's just that I'm going to miss the opera house. So many wonderful things happened there."

"Some terrible things too, remember." The Vicomte forced the thoughts back into her head trying to get her to focus on something else. "You can always go back to visit whenever you desire. But for now my love, enjoy our life together. A few days and we'll be married!"

Smiling, she took his hand in hers. "Yes, I know."

"You're going to be a countess you know."

"Yes!" Christine giggled resting her head on Raoul's shoulder. "I know." She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see how far away she was from the opera house, and she pretended to sleep. Clinging tightly to Raoul's arm she knew he couldn't tell the difference from a real sleep or this one. She felt him stroke her hair for a moment but it quickly stopped when he spoke.

"I love you Christine." Raoul whispered and thought he felt her squeeze his arm tighter. "We'll be home soon love, I know you're going to adore it."

The carriage drove on for a few hours, a decent distance from the busy city and stopped in front of a lavish Victorian style house with acres of lawn.

"Christine wake up."

"Hmm?" She moaned lifting her head and staring up at the house. "Is this it?" She questioned, eyes widening in delight.

Raoul nodded as he and the coachmen got off the carriage and began picking up the luggage. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Raoul it's beautiful!" Christine exclaimed sliding out of the carriage and jumping into Raoul's arms. "It's the most gorgeous home! And it's ours!"

"Come! Let's go inside!" He cheered, taking Christine's hand and leading her inside. "It's awfully big isn't it?"

"Do we need this much space?" Christine questioned sarcastically running from room to room.

Raoul grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly. "We might someday." He insinuated.

Christine laughed at his comment as he kissed her neck lightly. "It's wonderful." She turned to look at him. "And you've already had the house furnished!"

Raoul nodded and hugged her again. "We should unpack, I'm sure the suitcases are already in the bedroom."

"I'll go unpack the clothes" She left him with a kiss on the cheek and ventured up stairs. Upon finding the right room she also found their suitcases. "I can't believe this is my home." She reminded herself giddily while unlatching the first suitcase which was filled with sentimental photographs and knick knacks. "I'll get to those later." She moved over to another suitcase on the floor, filled with Raoul's clothes. "No…" She noticed a suitcase on the bed. "Maybe?" Unlatching that suitcase a wave of memories flooded the room. She stared blankly, her mind reviewing every possible way this object could have ended up here in her suitcase. "There is no way…" She picked up the ring that was centered in the folds of her dresses and spun it to watch it illuminate in the sunshine. The ring had a new appearance in the light, what once seemed a like a dull accessory now had a lustrous shine. She suddenly heard footsteps and a voice she wasn't exactly hoping for right now.

"Christine!"

"Oh! In here Raoul!" She yelled fumbling with the ring and trying to find a decent hiding place before he entered. She looked down at herself and gulped as she dropped the ring in between the dress and her bosom, the only hiding place she had on her. "This is our room!" She smiled. "It's huge."

Raoul laughed as he hopped up on the bed. "Only the best for you my love!"

"Well yes. But I do wish to change. It's getting late and my heavy outdoor clothes are rather uncomfortable." Christine said politely, indirectly asking him to leave the room.

"Oh! Yes, I understand." Raoul answered with a half smile, hoping that someday she would become less shy and not require so much privacy. "I shall be downstairs my love." He blew her a childish kiss and left the room.

Christine shook her head and remembered the ring in its hiding place. She placed it on the nightstand, brought her nightdress behind the changing screen and quickly removed her heavy outerwear. She picked up the ring again and sat on the edge of the bed. "There is only one thing I can do with this." Her eyes shut tightly at the thought but she knew she couldn't keep it, she also knew that half of her wanted to go back for no purpose at all. Holding the ring in her fisted hand she sighed knowing that she would have to sneak away from Raoul to go back or he might question her. He could never see the ring, he could never know about it. She slipped it on another finger and buried her arm under the pillow. "Early tomorrow morning…" She whispered into the silence of the room and blew out the small nightstand lantern.


	3. Three: Revisitation

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 (just a guess here but nothing I write is ever really below that. Might go higher? We'll see.)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes: **Wonderful reviewers! You're all so inspiring! I love you all! So I reward you with chapter three! And to all of you unhorsely people out there Hackneys are a breed of high stepping/pacing horses from Great Britain that are great for carriage/coach driving. Just a tidbit of my animal knowledge. Anyways, more hugs to my friendly reviewers! Keep reading!

Muse: Chapter Three

It had to be early enough, Christine thought as she felt the mattress ruffle under Raoul's adjustment. It was obviously still dark and she knew that he had been fast asleep for hours by now. Gently sliding out of the bed she was careful not to make any noise that would awaken him. Changing would surely wake him, the crinkling of her dress material would be enough to wake anyone. She cautiously picked up one of her dresses that was tossed over a chair behind the changing screen and hung it over her arm. She moved as silently as she could towards the door, putting her enforced ballet etiquette into everyday use. The door opened silently allowing her to slip out and close the door enough so that the small bit of light from the hallway didn't creep in. "Forgive me Raoul. I know how many times you tell me to forget about it…" She whispered hurrying down the stairs. "But now I can't. Not with this. I can't keep this and forget about it."

The early morning air was cold, especially in her nightdress and Christine hurried to their personal stable. Upon entering she found the man she was looking for, fast asleep on a stool, his head hung over on a stall door. She tapped his shoulder lightly as he sprung awake.

"Miss Daaé! What are you…?"

'Shh!" She verbally silenced him. "I need you to get the carriage and horses ready."

"But miss it's…"

"I know. Please, and the Vicomte will not be accompanying me. I must go alone."

The coachman stood up and began to gather the horses' harnesses. "Where to Miss Daaé?"

"The Opera Populaire." She answered while she entered an unused stall and slipped on her dress as quickly as she could. While waiting for the coachman to finish the preparations on the carriage she searched the barn for a spare cloak. It was awfully cold outside at this time of morning and in her rush to escape her room she had forgotten to pick up one.

"Miss, please." The coachman pleaded as he handed her his cloak. "Wear this. The Vicomte would have me murdered if he found out I didn't properly care for you."

"But the opera house is hours away! What will you wear!?" Christine asked trying to hand the cloak back to the man.

He tipped his hat. "Don't you worry about me Miss. Just as long as you're warm." He offered her a hand into the carriage and then hopped up into the front seat. With a click of his tongue and a crack of the reins the team of four hackneys was off, their hooves clacking against the cobblestone in a fast rhythm that matched their body movements.

Christine's mind wandered the entire ride. She stared at the mysterious ring that she found hidden in her suitcase, watched as it caressed her finger, so close to her engagement ring. This had to be a sin, she thought. She knew she shouldn't have put the ring on for it seemed to burn all the way up her arm and into her heart. "This ring is everything I didn't want. Everything I tried to run from." She whispered so silently that she almost didn't even hear it. This was his ring, his way of forcing her to stay with him and she regretted ever putting it on when she found it. Yet, the longer she stared the softer her heart grew for it. " It's a very pretty ring. I wonder where he got it." He had never told her where he got anything but she knew he had to go outside somewhere to buy a ring. "He wouldn't have… no. He had to have bought it somewhere." A small smile came to her lips the more she thought about him finding a ring for her. "Why didn't I ever see the value before?" The ring had the same meaning as Raoul's, the same amount of love was put into finding it. Why didn't she understand this before? "Because I was afraid." She sighed at the answer to her own question. She continued to stare at the ring in such depth that Raoul's ring seemed to vanish in her mind. It now shined even brighter than last night and she felt ashamed when she remembered how she once thought of it as hideous. "I thought his love was hideous." She brought a hand to her heart and shivered as it brushed up against the cool gold of the locket. "Father, no one's love is ever hideous...right?" She now felt as if she needed to go back for more than to return a ring, she felt guilty.

The sun began to rise and Christine wondered how much longer it would take before they reached the Populaire. She was still tired, she couldn't remember how much sleep she had that night. A sick feeling in her stomach kept her awake, a deep seeded worry about fleeing before Raoul woke up. She thought about sleeping but soon recognized buildings. "We're almost there?"

The coachman turned and nodded. "Yes Miss, just a bit further."

Christine knew well enough that she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried for now the worry that infested her stomach was that of confronting Erik again.

The carriage stopped and she was escorted out by the young coachman. "Miss, I will await your return."

"That isn't necessary." She put a hand up as if to get his attention quicker. "I will find another coach home, you need not wait for me, I haven't the slightest idea on when I shall be done." With that she turned and left the dazed man not wishing to pursue any further conversation, but made sure that he had left by listening for the sounds of departing hooves and wheels before she entered the grand opera house.

It was still early but she half expected the house to be busy with rehearsals and maids. "Perhaps there is no early morning rehearsal today." She said, wandering through the opera house to her familiar room. When the door was opened Christine felt slightly heartbroken. The room was empty, dull. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when the room was showered with flowers and gifts from adoring fans. Slowly she made it over to the mirror, the door between her world and his. Pushing it open she walked through trying to remember the exact way to get to his section of the labyrinth. She had only been through this way with him before, and even then she was in such a stupor that she was surprised she remembered this much. "The boat! How am I supposed to cross the water without a…" A boat came into view, similar to the boat she had taken before. Stepping into the boat she wondered why it would be here. Half of her wanted to believe that he left it there for her in case she decided to come back, the other half, simply coincidence. She picked up the rowing pole knowing that she would have to row herself this time and with all her strength, pushed the boat along. "I'm pretty sure it's straight along the canal from here." She assured herself as she soon came upon a section of the opera cellar that looked like the place she feared most a few days ago. The boat hit the edge but stopped rather gently and she stepped over the boat and onto flat ground. Her hear raced, like a guilty little child about to confront a parent. She had no idea what to say to him. The night before she had attempted to plan out a speech but what little of it she remembered in the morning dissipated when the boat hit the shore. "Erik?" She whispered, petrified to say anything more. She moved over to the organ, the spot where he usually resided, but no one. She hung her head and ran her fingers over its dusty, ivory keys. "Dust?" Quickly she drew her fingers to her chest and turned around to be face to neck with a man she thought she'd never miss. "I was beginning to think you had disappeared." She whispered wearily, looking down at the two rings that rested peacefully on her fingers.


	4. Four: Salvaged Love

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 (just a guess here but nothing I write is ever really below that. Might go higher? We'll see.)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes:**Yay! Chapter Four! Alright, I know Chapter three was evil of me, leaving a nasty cliffhanger like that one but here you are! Chapterfour!Wonderful reviewers! Keep reading! More Raoul bashing to come. I prooomise.  
To IChoseTheScorpion: Oh heavens yes! Lets get together sometime really soon, captureRaoul in apotato sack, torture him to noend and definatelydefinately hang him from his toes over tapioca pudding all the while tormenting him with pictures of Christine and Erik. Bah, Raoul is like the epitome of BAH. . All others in favor of this "Down with Raoul" Campaign may join as well!

Muse: Chapter Four

"Your organ is dusty. Have you not played?"

"Have I had any reason to?"

Christine felt awful, her guilt suddenly growing. She knew this was her fault, she knew she was the one who destroyed his heart. Attempting to change the subject she lifted the finger that the ring occupied level to his eyes. "Erik, why did you put this in my suitcase?"

"It belongs to you." He replied caustically.

"No." She brought her other hand up to grip the ring, as if to take it off. "It belongs to you Erik. I gave it back to you." Her voice seemed to fade near the end of her sentence as Erik's hand on top of hers stopped the removal of the ring. "Erik," She whined. "I'm already engaged."

"But to whom?" He questioned tilting his head a bit to get a better view of her face in the darkness. "You are wearing both rings."

Christine was caught off guard; she _had_ been wearing both rings. She didn't understand why she had put Erik's ring on, or better, why she couldn't take it off. She looked away from him, her heart beating with tremendous force. Again she wondered why she felt so torn. "No Erik. I'm marrying him in a few days, I came back to return your ring. Please take it." She held out her hand for him to take the ring, unable to do it herself but instead, he took her whole hand.

"Why would you return it to me? Why wouldn't you just throw it away?"

She hated when he asked her questions knowing that she didn't have the answers. Gently, she tried pulling away from his grip but when it tightened she gave up. "You must have put so much effort into finding this ring for me. I couldn't just throw it away. I…" She choked on her arising tears. "I didn't have the heart to throw it away!"

Erik pulled her willing body closer so that her forehead rested against his chest. "Why Christine?"

"Because I missed you!" She yelled from underneath her sobs. "I couldn't get rid of it because I missed you! I missed your music, I missed your voice, I missed your touch, and I missed you!" By now she was hysterical, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body would have fallen over if it wasn't for Erik's arms holding her up. "This ring was your love; I killed it and handed it back to you." She forced herself out of his hold but her weak frame buckled and she fell to the floor dragging Erik along with her. "I'm so sorry."

Erik knelt over Christine, gathering her into his arms. "Christine, I forgive you." He whispered into her ear.

Christine closed her eyes. Erik's voice seemed different now, it wasn't threatening, it wasn't forceful, but it was comforting. "I needed to return it to you." She felt Erik reach for her ringed finger but she pulled her hand away. "No, it's okay. How unfair of me to make you take back your love. I shouldn't have come here in the first place, I was just…"

"Just what?" Erik coaxed gently. "Afraid the Vicomte would find it?"

"And come after you!" Christine jumped in fear but Erik's arms quickly calmed her down. "I wanted to make sure you would be safe. I figured, if I returned it, he wouldn't ever have the chance of finding it, it would assure your safety."

"You needn't worry about my safety my dear." He practically purred in her ear obviously pleased with the fact she had been thinking about him.

"You have given me so much. Your love, your care, your music. You inspired me to sing, you made me what I am! You're my muse Erik! What is one supposed to give a muse for gratitude?!"

Erik stared at her in her outburst. "You already know the one thing that I want from you Christine. And as before, I want nothing other than that."

"Even after everything I've done?" She questioned bringing a hand near his face.

Erik pulled away slightly, enough for her to notice. Every time before that she had touched his face she removed his mask and perhaps for the first time, he was afraid of her.

"I'm not going to remove it." Christine answered his silent question, obviously aware of her past mistakes. She drew her body up enough to have their faces partially leveled and noticed that he closed his eyes when her fingers stroked his cheek.

Upon opening his eyes Erik noticed that Christine's tears had dried and she had become more relaxed. This moment was almost everything he asked for. A moment with a Christine that worried about him, with a Christine that had been thinking about _him. _He tilted his head down, his face so close to hers that he could feel her shivers.

Christine wondered when he got so brave. Before he surely would have asked to get that close. Perhaps it was that she came to him or that she could leave just as willingly as she came. "I must go." She whispered, her eyes stilled closed from the moment.

Erik stood up breaking their liaison. "Yes. I see." He offered his hand. "I will row you back."

Christine picked herself up and placed her small hand in his. "Thank you."

Erik rowed a lot quicker than Christine did for it seemed like barely a minute and they were back at the opposite end of the cellar. He helped her out of the boat and led her back to the mirror that served as their secret aperture.

With silent goodbyes Christine opened the mirror and slid through.

"I guess he was right."

Her heart stopped. 'Had it been that long already? Enough time for him to get here?' She wondered. She turned around slowly keeping one hand on the mirror. "Raoul…"

"What are you doing back here?" the Vicomte growled.

Christine was in absolute fear. Never before had she seen him so exasperated. "How did you know I was here?"

"What! Now it's a secret! I wasn't supposed to _know_ you were here? How else Christine!? That boy who drove you here told me. Didn't you think of that when you sent him home?"

In all honesty Christine didn't think of that at the time. She now regretted ever telling the boy to leave. "I wanted to see some.. people." She managed, knowing that there really was only one person and she was blatantly lying to her fiancé.

Raoul moved closer as if to be more intimidating. "If you wanted to see people we could have come together." He hissed at her noticing the two rings on her hand and violently grabbed her wrist to get a closer view.

"Raoul!" Christine yelled in pain as his tight grasp pulled on her arm.

"I see." He continued to sneer, rocking Christine's hand back and forth to analyze both rings. "Very pretty rings. But you only need one!" Growling he ripped his own ring off of her finger and threw her arm back.

She leaned against the mirror from Raoul's blunt force and slid down to the floor in defeat.

"That's what you want Christine!?"

She continued to sit there, staring at the embroidered carpet, knowing that even the most decent explanation wouldn't relieve his anger.

The Vicomte waited a moment for an answer and when he received none his impatience took over and he opened the door. "Throw our life away Christine. Throw it all away." Were his last bitter words as the door to the outside slammed shut and the door to the labyrinth opened.

Christine looked up at the open mirror, holding her tender wrist that caused more tears to well up in her eyes than ever before. " Oh Erik…You saw the whole thing?" She choked out.

Erik nodded, his eyes burning with fury.


	5. Five: Paroxysm

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 (just a guess here but nothing I write is ever really below that. Might go higher? Its getting there.)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes:** Weee! Chapter Five! This is getting good! Raoul's psycho everyone! Okay okay, I wont ruin it for you but by the end of this..well, we'll just have to see.  
To IChoseTheScorpion: gods! Brittney Spears music is enough to torment anyone to death! But thinking about it does make me feel pretty evil! Muaha! Yes, lets do it. Anyone know where to find a vat of tapioca pudding? And some really Bad Brittney spears music? Mmm. I bet his arms are sexy! XD  
To Lusiki-Thanatos: Lets just forget about that.hehe. That's why fanfiction is the greatest thing ever! XD  
To All my other wonderful reviewers and readers: I hope you're enjoying the story so far! And thank you so much for reviewing and saying such wonderful things about _Muse_. Makes me want to write more! Good comments are severely inspiring! And we've still got a long way to go!

Muse: Chapter 5

Christine batted her eyes through her tears, the pain in her wrist still throbbing from Raoul's forceful hold. Never before had she seen him so malicious.

Erik had barely lifted her up from the floor and she was already clinging to him securely. "Hush now angel." He cooed, lightly wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Oh Gods Erik! What have I done?" From that moment she knew she had been lying to her heart the whole time. She knew that if Raoul had never come to the Populaire, had never watched her sing that night, had never come to her dressing room she would have loved Erik. There would have been no Raoul to meddle in the feelings for her angel. It was true, she had known Raoul since childhood but before that night there had been years for those memories to be forgotten. She wanted to kill herself for even letting her heart remember them. "Erik! I have been awful to you!" She said, now realizing how that one man had easily kidnapped her love and demolished all of Erik's devoted hard work.

"No more of that Christine." He assured her. "Look, you're only wearing one ring now."

She looked up at him, he was so close yet she didn't feel a slight bit uncomfortable and at that moment she could have sworn he was smiling. Not sarcastically, not sadistically, but sweetly, a smile that rarely posed his lips. She smiled back and involuntarily lifted her arms over his shoulders, the last bit of her remaining tears beginning to dry.

Erik adored being the receiver of her love and though he wanted to beg for more, he let what she gave him rest. "Christine?" He uplifted her name as if to request her approval to ask a question.

"Yes?" She replied quietly, drawing herself nearer to rest her head on his chest, a new place she now thoroughly enjoyed.

Erik hesitated. The unfamiliar feeling of Christine's affection now flustering him. His heart quickened nervously as they stood there in silence.

"What is it?" Christine pushed trying to get him to remember that he was about to ask a question.

He shook his head, almost embarrassed at his hesitation. "What shall you do about the Vicomte?" His pronunciation of 'vicomte' was obviously denounced but when Christine didn't flinch he knew she didn't mind.

"He'll be after you." She grieved. "Or me."

"Not necessarily." Erik responded stepping back and breaking their small embrace. The same fiery glare that he had in his eyes when Raoul stormed out of the room returned. "Come." He demanded strongly but his hold on her hand was the complete opposite.

Christine didn't need to ask where he was taking her, subconsciously, she already knew he was after Raoul. Same as before only this time, Raoul had no fortress and Erik did. "Wait! Erik, you're going outside without cover?"

He stopped for a moment and allowed Christine to help him cloak himself enough so that to an unconcerned eye, he looked like any other man enduring the outside chill.

Christine waited patiently as Erik made deals with a half drunken coachman who now offered his team and carriage to the two not knowing that he wouldn't remember it by tomorrow.

When Christine was situated in the front seat of the carriage Erik climbed in next to her and took the reins. Though driving a carriage didn't seem much like something he'd do, he seemed to drive it rather well. Both he and the horses worked together and Christine giggled to herself as more thoughts of Erik pursuing everyday tasks played in her mind. The ride back to her new manor seemed much shorter. Perhaps it was the better company, or perhaps it was the fact she was reciting the directions to him the whole ride. Either way it didn't matter, she felt happy for the first time since the tragic happenings in the cellar of the opera house. Since the day she made that awful decision.

They left the carriage at the stable with the two boys without exchanging any words and hurried towards the house. "Raoul?" Christine called. "Raoul!?"

Erik removed his cloak and pressed forward into the house, unsure of what the eerie silence meant.

"Raoul!" Christine yelled one last time as he came flying around the corner, panting like a rabid dog. "You're to be _my_ wife Christine! Mine!"

"No!" She struggled against Raoul's strength as he grabbed her and stared wickedly into her eyes.

"Mine!" With that he pushed her to the floor not even flinching at her horrible squeaks of pain.

"That's the way to treat _your_ wife!" Erik spat out.

Raoul snickered and grabbed a miniature candelabra that stood on a nearby desk. "You know nothing you horrible excuse for a human being!" He lunged at Erik, the candelabra waving violently through the air.

Erik, unsure of how else to respond began to dodge the vicomte's innumerable attacks, trying to make his way over to the battered Christine.

"Raoul enough!" She squealed despite her lack of breath.

"Quiet _angel_! You wouldn't want your fiancé to get hurt now!" Erik now had him backed up against the desk and in a slight panic Raoul attempted to taunt his way out. "You don't have a weapon!" He seethed, dropping the candelabra onto the floor and reaching behind him.

"Neither do you." Erik jousted, feeling quite proud of his upper hold on the mad Vicomte.

Christine looked up at Raoul, from her view on the floor she could clearly see his hands on the desk adjusting a sharpened letter opener in his hands to use as a weapon. "Erik!"

Raoul took no time in letting Erik adhere to Christine's warning and he vigorously slashed the letter opener across Erik's chest, effortlessly ripping through his shirt and his skin.

Erik looked down and touched the wound, almost taking a few moments for him to realize what had happened and that he was indeed bleeding.

"You die here varmint!" He lifted the sharpened iron to his well alert foe and muttered viciously under his breath. "Die now."

Christine crawled over towards the brawl and picked up the heavy candelabra that Raoul had used before he found a better fatal toy. "Enough Raoul." She demanded and as he turned to her she struck him as hard over the head as she could. "Erik!" She stepped over Raoul's unconscious body and ran to Erik who was holding his wound in a slightly hunched manor.

"Christine."

She pressed her hand to his chest not worrying about the blood that was dripping through her fingers. "Shh, Erik. Let's go upstairs."


	6. Six: Adulation

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 –R (slowly but surely, its getting there..)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes:** To all of you who thought I was going to kill off Erik! HEAVENS NO! I adore him! I would never even think of killing him! The reason I had him wounded was so Christine could be closer with a half naked Erik! Who wouldn't want that? Really, it was just to bring that closer. Raoul's going to get it, this fight is not over, Looks like Raoul won that one but that was by luck. And people like Raoul only get luck once. And the quotes and comments on the best part of chapter five were great! I was laughing hysterically. Wonderful people. Well, I must admit, this chapter is shorter, the reason being, I wrote it New Years Eve! Actually, I wrote it right through the New Year so HAPPY NEW YEAR! I even work on holidays for you people! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer. Honest.

Muse: Chapter Six

The click of the door wasn't enough to assure Christine that they were barricaded from their enemy. She turned the key again and jolted the doorknob with both hands making sure that the bedroom door was securely locked. She gripped the key tightly. Her knuckles turning white. That key seemed like an extra guard against the madness that laid unconscious downstairs, and she was almost afraid to put it down. "Erik you must lay down!" She said nervously, scurrying over to him and now having the courage to set the key down.

Erik leaned up against the wall, his wound stinging with every breath he took.

"Everything's going to be alright Erik." Christine whispered soothingly, helping him remove his already opened suit coat. "I need to clean it." She slowly fumbled with the buttons of his vest and attempted to take it off without brushing up against his laceration. She looked up at him now knowing that she needed to remove his torn and bloodied shirt.

Erik dropped his hand from his chest giving Christine free reign over his apparel.

A bit flushed, she unbuttoned his shirt, slipped her hands underneath the shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. Christine stared at Erik's half exposed body, her cheeks glowing ever redder when she realized she enjoyed it.

"Christine." Erik grunted again, drawing his hand back up to his chest.

"Oh! Yes, come!" She spoke frantically, remembering his situation. Carefully she led him to the unmade bed and helped him in. "I'll be right back." She comforted as she propped a pillow under his head making sure that he wasn't uncomfortable. Standing up she looked around for anything to clean the wound. The porcelain washing bowl on the vanity had been there since last night but it was the only thing available. Grabbing the bowl and the small hand-towel that rested near it, she hurried back over to Erik, being careful not to spill any of the water. "It might sting." She warned as she wrung the towel out over the bowl.

Erik clenched his teeth as the water stung his torn flesh. He pressed his head back hard against the pillow, his breaths becoming shallower.

"Shh." Christine calmed, brushing a few strands of his normally well kempt hair out of his face. "It's not very deep, it'll just be sore for a few days." She rinsed off the cloth in the bowl as best she could and proceeded to wipe the remnants of blood that remained on their hands. "There." She said, a way of telling him the job was finished. She hung the cloth over the edge of the bowl and set it down on the floor.

Erik's breath finally slowed, a sign that his pain was easing. He looked up to her, his eyes opening slowly. "I'll kill him." He muttered.

Christine, not particularly caring about Raoul at all leaned down, he face so close to his she could feel his breath. "Erik." She smiled, still unsure of how to respond to his bare chest.

Erik lifted his head up, his lips lightly touching Christine's as he whispered. "Will you promise to only wear that ring?"

Christine closed her eyes and nodded. Her lips followed Erik's in unison as he spoke, making sure not to break the connection. "I promise."

He sat up a bit, not minding his injury. He adored the way Christine's skin shivered when he touched her neck, the way she subconsciously held herself closer, the small pleasurable sounds she made, all for him. Never did he think that he could make her feel this way, and when she responded so quickly he had to pursue. "I love you Christine."

She opened her eyes to look at him, her heart fluttering with nervous bliss. "I… I love you too." She whispered as their lips gently locked together.

The kiss was slow at first, distant, as if both were shy of the other but as Christine moved herself closer, the kiss deepened. Christine's hands rested on both sides of Erik's face, stroking his cheeks as if the mask never even existed. She wished that the kiss in the labyrinth had felt like this one. The passion that overflowed this kiss burned like no other, and a feeling extreme happiness and belonging rushed over them both. Christine broke the kiss and pulled back to breathe, staring at Erik, her chest beating up and down with her pants. She said nothing, no words needed to be exchanged between either of them as she lay down beside him and allowed his hands to roam where they pleased. "Erik…" Was the last thing her voice could make out as she felt his fingers push down the sleeve of her dress and his lips on her neck.


	7. Seven: Disclosure

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 –R (slowly but surely, its getting there..)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, I KNOW what you were all hoping for but I'm sorry! It's not in this chapter! I know I know, I'm evil. Buuut, I can promise you that your delicious rated R scene will be in later chapters. Honest promise! So do not fear! I mean, this chapter's still got some goodies, more sentimental stuff I guess. Don't get mad though, it'll come eventually. You'll just have to keep reading!

Muse: Chapter Seven

The light sprinkled in through the space between the closed curtains, shining its rays upon the two figures in the bed. Christine opened her eyes only to squint them from the sun. The light was too bright and she sunk her head lower for Erik's sleeping body to shade her eyes. He looked peaceful when he slept and she wondered what he was dreaming about. So often he had probably dreamt of her, of a life with her, and now that he had it she was curious as to whether he still was. She didn't remember if she dreamed, her mind was clouded by the indescribable rapture that she was feeling. She looked down at herself, her nightdress was still on, barely but she was still wearing it. Had they not done anything? She wondered, not really able to remember. Perhaps they had realized that the Vicomte was still downstairs and decided to stop. Or maybe it was Erik's wound. Had it pained him that much? She looked down at his shallow lesion, it seemed to be healing pretty well for only one night. Her heart lightened at the fact that he really was going to be okay and she found herself smiling again. She ran a hand over his well rounded shoulder, loving the feeling of his bare skin beneath her fingers. After a moment of dancing there, they trailed up to his face, where they rested on his mask. He had worn it all night, surely that had to be uncomfortable. The tips of her fingers lightly tapped the edge of his mask while she contemplated.

Erik sighed deeply, obviously still consumed by sleep. It was ages since his last peaceful sleep and even though there was a chance of the Vicomte awakening he took full advantage of it.

Christine knew he probably hadn't slept this well in years but she wondered if removing his mask would really wake him. After all, she was wearing his ring, only his ring. He couldn't be mad at her for removing it this time. It wasn't to humiliate him, it wasn't to scare anyone, but it was for comfort, for her. He thought his face frightened her so much that he'd even sleep in it. What she had said those days back was completely true. She wasn't the least bit afraid of his face, yet, he still tried to hide it. Her fingers clenched the edge of the mask tightly, and she could feel the roughness of disfigured flesh against them as her hand trembled, unsure of whether he'd be angry or not. He couldn't be angry she figured and without any more hesitation she lifted the mask from his face and reached back to set it on the nightstand. She smiled, he was still asleep, it couldn't have bothered him that much. With her courage still growing from the success of her first mission she placed her hand on the usually secret side of his face and waited for some type of reaction.

Erik awoke slowly, his eyes needing a moment to adjust to the scenery. He smiled at Christine for a moment before he realized which side of his face was visible and that her hand was on it, maskless. He shot up in the bed, his eyes staring at her sorrowfully. "Where is it?!" He yelled, his voice showing a hint of nervousness. He was afraid to let her seem him like this again.

"Erik!" She sat up in the bed and reached out for his cowering body. "I'm not afraid of you Erik! Stop thinking that I am!" Her hands finally caught his face where she wrapped her arms around his head and held it close against her bosom. "Erik, you're beautiful. You don't have to hide yourself from me." She ran her hands over his head and through his hair, allowing him to hold her tighter and nuzzle his face a bit further under her neck. "Don't be ashamed of your appearance, especially not around me. If I feared you, why would I have returned to you? I would have thrown away your ring and your love just as easily as you said it to me. None of this would have happened and Raoul wouldn't be unconscious downstairs." She gasped suddenly. "Raoul!"

The two got out of the bed and managed to get redressed, Christine finding a new cleaned shirt and vest for Erik to wear. Before leaving the room she picked up the mask and handed it to him. "You can wear it, but promise me that you won't ever wear it to bed again."

Erik took the mask and placed it back on his face. "If that is what you really want Christine."

She nodded as she headed out of the room. "You shouldn't have to worry about whether your fiancé is afraid of you or not." She laughed a little hoping that he would smile at her benevolent humor. Quickly, her smile disappeared as she reentered the room where the brawl had taken place the night before. The blood defiled letter opener and the candelabra were as they left them but the vicomte was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Erik said slowly, his vicious tone coming back.

Christine wondered why Raoul had not gone after them that night. Surely they both would have been vulnerable against his madness but he never even tried to break open the door. Now he was gone. "Where could he have fled to?"

Erik walked forward. "That stable boy. If he could tell where you went, he could tell where he went." He took Christine's hand and led her out of the manor towards the stable.

"Where is Raoul?" She asked the boy who was grooming one of the bay hackneys.

"I don't know miss." He answered staring at Erik, his eyes almost afraid to leave the sight of him.

"Of course you have to know!" She pressed, thinking that Raoul had told the boy to keep quiet.

"Honestly miss! I have no idea!" He put down the brush and backed up nervously. "He was muttering something about the opera house but I don't know what! I tried not to listen. He seemed furious and I figured that if I stayed out of his way, I wouldn't get fired."

"Get the horses and get that carriage ready." She said pointing to the carriage that the two had 'borrowed' from the man in the city. "We need to get to the opera house."

"Yes, miss." The boy said nodding his head as he went off to get the horses ready for travel.

"Why would Raoul want to go to the opera house?" Christine asked turning to Erik who was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know. Obviously for something. If he was just after us he would have attacked us last night."

Christine looked down at her locket, even though it was a gift from Raoul she still wore it. To her the meaning and value was that of her father not of him. She popped it open and stared at the picture for a few moments. As she stared her mind inquired as to why Raoul would be at the opera house. There wasn't anything there for him to get revenge on, unless, "Meg!" She screeched out. "Erik! Perhaps Raoul is after Meg!"

"Hmm?" Erik stared questioningly. "Why?"

"He'll hold her hostage to get me back! He wouldn't dare go after you again! But Meg, she wouldn't be able to protect herself from his insanity. I know it! He'll probably threaten to kill her unless I go back to him! I can't let that happen. I won't let her die to him! Erik, we have to go after him." She embraced him, the thought of her best friend being murdered by Raoul and his lunacy worrying her to tears.

"Don't worry. He won't harm her until we get there. He needs to threaten her in front of you." He said reassuring her of Meg's safety.

The boy soon came out of the stable, the horses and carriage ready. "You wish to go to the Populaire right miss?"

"Yes." She nodded as Erik helped her into the back and then seated himself next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder for comfort. Being close to him was all she needed to feel safe from the world. She knew he'd protect her from anything and if protecting her meant saving her best friend too, she knew he'd do it, for her. Not because he felt anything towards the young ballet girl, not because it was morally right to save her but for Christine. Because he knew it would make her happy. She smiled as he put his arm around her, she knew Raoul wouldn't get away with what he had done.


	8. Eight: Cessation

**Title: **Muse  
**Author: **kire evoli  
**Pairing: **ErikChristine (because Raoul thinks hes soooo cool. )  
**Rating: **PG-13 –R (slowly but surely, its getting there..)  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, and how ever much my little heart may break everytime I say this, I do not own 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Erik or Christine or anyone else...-- sigh If only I did...  
**Warning: **Raoul-bashing, abnormally cranky Raoul. I don't really fancy the Vicomte so it may look like he's going to get some love but bah.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Raoul goes mad when he finds out that Christine, his fiancé, still yearns for the love of her phantom. Takes place a few days after the happenings in the labyrinth.  
**Author's Notes:** I apologize now that my updates are slower than they have been. School has started up again and I have to find time to write around all that, so please don't get discouraged when new chapters come in slowly. I'm trying my best, and I've been pretty good lately for a procrastinator. Anyway, I have a feeling you all might enjoy this chapter. Or maybe you wont. But I sure hope you do.

Muse: Chapter Eight

"Miss Daaé!" Screeched a woman who was polishing the railing of the main staircase as she noticed Christine enter through the door, Erik following close behind. "Have you come to watch the rehearsals today or have you come for the Vicomte!?" She questioned lightly, looking Erik up and down.

"Raoul is here?" She asked the woman making sure of what she just heard.

"Yes. He is here. He stormed through but I didn't dare ask him anything."

"What about Meg Giry! Is Meg here!?"

The woman shook her head, a few loose strands of her worn out hair style swinging in her face. "No miss. Quite sorry but Madame Giry and her daughter left early this morning. Seemed quite odd for them to be leaving on a day of rehearsals but they aren't here." She looked at Erik again

Though the woman didn't know much Christine felt better just knowing that her best friend wasn't going to be caught in the middle of this. "Good." She said turning to Erik and putting a hand over her heart. "He's not after Meg, and even if he was, she isn't here." She sighed, feeling much more relieved.

"I must be on my way Miss. I've got plenty a' cleaning to finish." She bowed her head respectively as she lifted her rugged skirts and ascended the stairs as if she couldn't get away fast enough.

"Erik." Christine said, beginning her question as she walked up the first step and looked back at him. "If Raoul isn't after Meg, or me, or you, who could he be after?"

Erik's eyes shot right up to Christine, a quick glare that he hardly ever gave her. "Himself." He answered coldly.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She no longer felt any love towards Raoul, their hearts had grown distant but she wasn't an apathetic creature. "You think he's trying to kill himself!?" She asked, a bit of uneasiness possessing her voice.

"In this opera house, it's easier to kill oneself than you think."

"But why! No!" She never wished death upon him and certainly she didn't want him to take his own life for her. "I can't let him, _we_ can't let him!" She exclaimed as she noticed Erik's bewildered expression.

"Why not Christine? He would be gone. We could live together without interruption!"

She shook her head furiously. "He would kill himself because he couldn't have me! Erik! What if you had killed yourself back then, when you thought I was gone forever?"

Erik stared. Usually he had an answer for everything but her question caught him off guard. He wanted the Vicomte to die, he thought Christine wanted it too, before he remembered exactly what type of person she was. Even if she hadn't returned to him, if she had decided to live out a life with the Vicomte she would never have wished _him_ death. He knew that she didn't want anyone to die because of her.

"See Erik?" She hung her head. "We wouldn't be together right now. You would have given up hope. If he really wants to die for himself, then I won't be able to stop him, but as long as he's dying for me, I need to try to stop it. At least I need to try!"

He nodded assuring her of his support. Maybe for a second his heart stopped, almost frightened that she wished to return to the Vicomte but soon his mind reenacted the previous night. They had held each other, they had shared the beautiful contingence of lips, and she said she loved _him_. He dismissed the thought from his head and moved closer to Christine. "How do you plan to stop him? He's been consumed by madness."

"I don't know." Christine repined. "As of right now I'm not even sure what he's planning on doing! How am I supposed to know how to stop him?" She continued up the steps towards the entrance to the back of the stage. She wandered out onto the empty floor looking all around. "Pretty empty for a rehearsal day."

"That's because rehearsals don't start for another hour."

"That voice." Erik grumbled looking upwards in the direction of the sound.

Christine's eyes grew wide. "Raoul!?" She looked up at Raoul who was occupying the stage rigging, swinging the end of Erik's favorite choice of weapon in his hand.

"Where did you get that?!" Erik yelled annoyed with the Vicomte's playful tone.

"Bah!" Raoul laughed. "Do you think I don't know where your little 'lair' is by now?" He placed the lasso over his head, the other end already tied tightly to the rigging. "Christine, love."

"Raoul don't do this!" Christine begged.

"Come back to me." He smiled tightening the lasso.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Threatening your own life to win her back. You're pathetic."

"Raoul, don't do this, it isn't worth it!"

"A life without you Christine is nothing." He mocked depression.

Christine turned away, disgusted in the Vicomte's actions. "Raoul stop."

Raoul stepped one foot out over the narrow catwalk, his tone suddenly becoming more serious. "Christine. We can still have a life together! I can forgive you!"

There was no response. Christine knew that she didn't love him anymore; she didn't want to love him anymore, nor did she want his forgiveness.

Without receiving any answer, Raoul played out his final act, and let his other foot slip off the catwalk.

Christine closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the sounds of Raoul's convulsing body by burying herself in Erik's arms.

Erik held Christine as he watched the Vicomte plunge to his death. The fool had killed himself just as he thought. "Did you think that she would save you again?" He asked Raoul's now limp, dead body. "Did you think she would ever love you again?"

"Is it over?" Christine asked innocently as she looked up at Erik.

"He's gone. His madness drove him to death. Don't think it's your fault."

She thought she had been crying but as she went to wipe away tears, her eyes were dry.

"You owe him no tears my dear." Erik hushed as he looked back up at Raoul for the last time.


End file.
